Many image capture devices such as handheld smartphones and tablets conventionally have a camera that records video and often has a rectangular screen that acts both as the viewer for the camera as well as the playback screen to watch the video after it is recorded. Otherwise, the recorded video may be transmitted to other devices to play the recorded video such as televisions, projectors, and so forth. A user recording video with such a handheld device may rotate the camera between a landscape view to position the screen so that the width is greater than the height of the screen, and a portrait view so that the height of the screen is greater than the width of the screen, either intentionally in order to attempt to capture a better view of the scene being recorded, or sometimes even unintentionally when the user of the camera does not even realize he/she is rotating the camera.
During display of the video, however, the image capture device may be oriented in a different rotational position than the orientation used to record the video, at least for part of the video. For instance, a video may be recorded mostly in a landscape mode but every once in a while, the user may rotate the camera to a portrait mode during the recording. Then, when the user subsequently holds the camera (or device with the camera) in a landscape orientation during display of the video, the portions of the video that were recorded in portrait mode will be shown on its side, which may be inconvenient, disorienting, and irritating to the viewer that is viewing the video on the device held to provide the screen in a landscape orientation.